Lust
by Jebz33
Summary: Eric has left Bon Temps, to get over Sookie, and ends up in none other than Mystic Falls, where he finds someone interresting. Possible Lemon.The first chapters shows how Eric comes to Mystic Falls, and what Elena goes through before he arrives. My First.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Elena was looking around the house, it felt so empty. The last two hours felt so sureal, fyrst the funeral, then after in the Boarding house. She just wanted to forget everything that had happend and start over.

Eric was storming out the door, he was so mad he could have ripped everybodys heads of. "So you are just going to leave?" Sookies words where harsh but pleading. He felt the rage build in his body, he turned around… Then it was gone, Sookies face was so sad, he just wanted to hug her and hold her till all her troubles where gone. But he was not going to do that to her. "Why do you care you made your choice" His voice was hard and stiff. Sookies eyes filled with tears, he just wanted to-No he was not going to tare himself apart about this, he was going to leave and never look back. "Goodbye Sookie have a nice life." He walked straight out the door and didn't look back.

Elena was sitting at the kitchen table, everything was as she left it. Chairs and knives all over the floor, the water was still running. Damon's reaction had made the room look like a cave. Well there is really no good reaction to hearing your best friend just died. It was going to be weird without Alaric in the house. She wanted to cry, she hadn't, but she wanted to, she just couldn't. She should call Jeremy, she started cleaning up, found a phone, dialed his number, she was just about to call-Someone opened the door.

Eric was running, he was running like the wind. He felt nothing, he was nothing. He didn't know where he was going, he was just going. Then it all stopped. Everything came back to him, the memory of the past hour hit him like a flying arrow, and he couldn't do anything to stop it._" No you have to choose." Eric's face was filled with anger. "I thought you where going to say that." Sookies face was full with disbelief. "So I have already made my choice." Eric saw Bill's face, he was looking down, and he had a look of pity in his eyes. Then everything fell into place, he knew what was going to happen, he knew it, and he was powerless to stop it. "I choose Bill." Then it came back to him, he was standing beside a large road. "No!" He punched his hand in a sign. His hand went right trough, then he read the sign "Shreveport" he wasn't as far away as he thought. "I should get going." Then he went into the night.

Elena jumped, she ran to the kitchen counter, took a knife, and hid behind it. "I was expecting a warmer welcome." Elena jumped and lost the knife. "Damon." Elena had a relief in her voice, and then there was a moment of silence. Damon picked up the knife, and put it back where Elena had taken it from. His face showed a fraction of a smile, and then it was gone. "How are you doing?" Elena's face was filled with concern. "What me? Never been better." Damon was trying to look fine, but Elena knew better, she knew he was hurting. But she didn't want to keep questioning him, she knew and that was enough for her. She stepped towards him and put her arms around him, she felt the resistance in his body. Then he gave into her hug, and put his arms around her. He hugged her so tight that se almost lost her breath.

Eric was still running, he had been running for at least two hours now. Then he stopped, he saw a bar, he felt the hunger build inside him. Then he saw a girl come out off the bar, he moved and in two seconds he was in front off her. But before she could scream, he looked in her eyes and had her in his gaze. "Don't be afraid, come with me." He took her into the ally behind the bar, he felt his fangs pierce trough his skin. His lips touched her throat, then he was feeding, he felt the rush come trough his body, her blood streaming into his, his hunger being satisfied. Then there was a scream, he lost his grip, and the girl fell to the ground. He had drunk more than he was suppose too, he had drained her completely. He had been hungrier then he had imagined, he had lost control. It was a woman who was screaming, he moved quickly. Took her in his gaze. "You remember nothing." Then he was gone.

Elena was just standing there holding him, and him her. They had been standing there for at least twenty minutes. Then she felt it, his tightening grip started to loosen, then he let go. Then he turned away, she thought the hug had helped, she knew it had, it was something else. "What's wrong?" Damon turned around looking straight into her eyes. Then she saw it, the look in his baby blue eyes, it was the same look Stefan had given here earlier in the Boarding house._ it's better for everyone Elena, you know what happened to Ala- No Stefan I don't care! No matter what happened to Alaric, it is not better for everyone and most certainly not better for me if you leave!" "You might not think, or believe so, but yes Elena its better." His face had no emotion and Elena hated it. She was convinced she wanted to forget all about Stefan, after he said he didn't want to be with her, and forget her. But know that she knew, she was never going to se him again. She just wanted to grab him, kiss him and never let go. But she couldn't, because she knew he was right, all of this happened after she fell in love with Stefan. She had no words left, she just stormed out, and went home. And now she was starring at Damon, who had the same expression on his face. "You're leaving to?" It wasn't as much a question, as a statement, Damon looked down. "And it's for the best." Elena turned around in a flash. "Stefan."

How could he have been so stupid, how could he have let himself be seen. He knew the other woman wasn't going to say anything, he made sure she wouldn't, but still so stupid. Eric was walking in the middle of the road, and then he remembered. Why did he care? He didn't use to care. That's why he loved Sookie, she made him care, she made him love, he didn't think he could love until he met her. Eric was in his own little world, realization didn't hit him until a car was coming up behind him. He jumped away from the car, he wanted to rip who ever was driving that car's head of, and then he was grateful. He didn't want to think about Sookie, she had made her choice, Bill, her voice was still screaming in his head. He had to get far away, so far away that Sookie would never find him. He started running, and then he was gone. But not before the thought struck his mind. Would he ever be able to love again?

Elena turned back around to Damon, now she felt the tears come, just when she wanted to do anything to keep them away. But they where burning in her eyes. "Damon?" Her voice was sad and pleading. "I want to stay it's just." Damon was walking towards her with tears in his eyes, not able to finish the sentence. "It's the right thing to do." Stefan finished the sentence. But none of them where listening, they just stood there starring at each other. For a moment Elena thought he was going to kiss her, and to be honest she wanted him to, she knew Stefan was there. But she didn't care, she just wanted to kiss him and hold him, because deep down she knew she loved him just as much as she loved Stefan. But that never happened, Stefan walked over to them. "You should pack." His voice was heightened, like he was superior to Damon, and it sickened Elena, but what was worse, Damon left, he actually listened to his little brother, it was like he was admitting defeat. Now she held her tears back, she was so angry, she wanted to slap Stefan, but decided to snap at him instead. "So it wasn't enough to leave, you had to take him with!"- That was all she got to say, before her lips where sealed, with a kiss.

Eric was still running, then something happened, everything stopped. He felt pain shoot, trough his spine, and fell to the ground. It felt like he was being drained, only 10.000 times worse. It was like his blood just bursted into flames, like it just disappeared into ash. He felt his hart started beating again, then stopped. He felt his fangs come out, and go back in again, but not like hiding, they where going away. He felt the pain in his gums, then it was like new and different fangs came out. Then he felt the blood rush to his eyes. What was happening was this some kind of spell? No he was surtan it wasn't. His hand looked for support from the pain, it found a sign, and he read it. "Welcome to Mystic Falls."


	2. Chapter 2

Elena and Eric. 

Chapter: 2.

Three months had passed, Elena was laying on her bed. She was better now; she had almost gotten over what happened. But right now, something was wrong. She had lost control off her memories; she remembered everything from that night. _ She was so angry with him, but his lips where so soft, his kiss so passionate. All of her anger went away in a flash, because she knew, he was going to be gone after this. He pulled his lips slowly away from her's. "Goodbye Elena" and in a flash he was gone. Elena ran out the door, and stood on her balcony, she felt the tears coming back. She ran upstairs to lye on her bed and cry. But as soon as she stepped inside her bedroom, she was met with another pair of lips. Damon, at first she resisted, but gave in quite fast. Damon's kiss was, a lot more firm than Stefan's, his hand was on the back of her head, keeping her from moving away. But she didn't mind, she knew he was going to leave, and this was his way of saying goodbye, just as it had been Stefan's._ Elena came back to her senses, she put a finger on her lips, yes almost.

Eric was on his way to the Mystic Grill, he had never dared entering, since what happened three months ago. Just before he stepped into the bar, he started thinking about it. It was the night he turned into, well a different vampire; with different he did not mean his personality or figure. He could eat food again, well it didn't taste as he remembered, but he didn't expect anything more. I mean that's what happens when you don't eat anything but blood in 1000 years. But that was the good part of it, if there was one. The bad part was about everything else, the unbearable hunger, and the mad blood rush to his eyes. Yes the blood rush, it made him look like a daemon, and frightened everyone who saw it, even looking in the mirror made shivers run down his back. And the fact that his eyes turned into a daemons, is why this memory is so horrible. Then the memory took a hold of him._ Mystic Falls, where was he? He felt the pain start to fade; he was getting better, what had just happened? There was a car coming, but he didn't have the strength to move. He was leaning up against the sign when the car stopped. "Are you ok?" The woman in the car looked so innocent and sweet. But that didn't change anything; as soon as he saw her he felt the bloodlust. The need to drain every inch of blood out of the woman's body. The blood rush to his eyes, that's when she screamed, but Eric was quick, you only heard a squeak before he had his hand on her mouth. That was also the moment when he realized, these people didn't know about vampires. He started to shush her, he wanted to tell her he wasn't going to hurt her, but he couldn't, as soon as he touched her he felt the blood run through her veins. The need to drain her was to strong, he couldn't hold it. Before he new it he was dragging her lifeless, drained body out in the woods. He went back to her car and drove into town. He said to himself that he would never go to a public place, before he learned to control it._ And now he had, and now he wanted a victory drink. So he decided to go to the bar. He sat down, ordered a tray of nachos, and waited for the one he wanted to come.

Elena was still sitting on her bed. She was annoyed with herself; she didn't want to think about them. They left her; if it was up to her they would still be here, fighting for their lives together. She couldn't sleep so she called Bonnie hoping she was up, it was midnight after all. She was up, Elena was relieved, she didn't want to be alone. She and Bonnie decided to meet.

Eric didn't eat his nachos; he just bought them so he wouldn't look suspicious. He scanned the room, looking for someone worthy off his taste. He laid eyes on a dark-haired girl; she was beautiful, dark skin, dark eyes. He was starring at her, but she didn't notice, she was starring at the door. For a moment he thought she was starring at him, but he was sitting right by the door. Besides if she was starring at him, she would have noticed he was starring at her. She ought to be worthy. Then she waved at the door, he didn't turn around, he didn't want to seem suspicious. But as soon as he saw who she was waving at, he changed his mind. This one was different, her walk, her hair, her style, her body he noticed everything. He didn't use to do that, he only used to notice the simple things, that's what he noticed when he looked at a girl. But this one, she was interesting. He really looked at this one. She had dark-brown hair, which ran down her back; his eyes went further down till they met her, he smirked by the sight of her ass. It was hard to take his eyes of it, but he wanted to see her face. But then she sat down, turning her back to him. He desided if he couldn't see her face; he was going to know her name. He put a finger behind hid ear to listen. "Thanks for coming Bonnie" her voice was like an angel singing. But he wanted to know her name, he kept listening. "Anytime Elena" Elena it sounded beautiful in his head. This one he was not going to eat, well not right away, he was interested in something else first.

Elena was so happy Bonnie had come, she needed to talk to someone, and well she wasn't comfortable being alone in the house. She and Bonnie could talk about anything, and they did. They talked for hours, most about Damon and Stefan. After a long while of just sitting laughing and telling jokes, Bonnie's facial expression changed. "What is it Bonnie?" Elena looked concerned. "No it's just, there was a man sitting there two seconds ago, and now he is gone." Elena looked back and saw no one. "What you think he is?" Bonnie was rattled. "I don't know, but I would like to stay with you tonight, if that is ok?" "Of course Bonnie."

Eric felt a rush go through his body; he had found something truly interesting in this town. And he was looking forward to seeing more. He followed her for a week, just observing what se was doing. Then he decided to find a house to live in, he had heard something about a Boarding house.

Bonnie hadn't said anything about the man in the bar, so Elena just forgot about it. She read in the paper that the Boarding house had been sold, she felt a sort of disappointment go through her body. She knew she had forgotten some things there, but had put off going; she just couldn't bring herself to go there. But that she knew it had been sold, she decided to sleep there one last time, she left right away.

Eric had a bag of clothes with him; he had compelled the seller to give him the key. The house was bigger than he thought it would be, he went inside, the sun was just about to rise. But he wasn't tired, another plus, there where no bleeds and he didn't need to sleep. He went into the living room, but he thought it looked more like a library, he desided to read something, but there where so many books. Then he found a book with a dark-brown velvet cover, but no name. He looked inside, Stefan Salvatore, the previous owner? Yes he remember the seller talking about the previous owners being a, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. –Well why not?- he opened and started reading. He had read it all, in the matter of an hour. He was impressed with himself, but his mind wandered. He remembered one particular name, Elena Gilbert, was that the girl he had been perusing? Was she aware of vampires? Had she been in love with one? But then something else hit him, a ring, this Stefan Salvatore had a ring that protected him from the burning sunlight. Eric had wanted to try to stand in the sun; he wanted so desperately that that had changed to. He just couldn't get himself to try.

Elena woke up, she was in Stefan's bed, she felt a shiver go through her body as she rolled herself around in the sheets. But she didn't have time; she knew it was today the owner would come. She found the things she had been missing, then she went to Damon's rooms, saying goodbye to everything, then she went downstairs.

Eric heard steps come down the stairs, in a flash he was standing be the door that had to be opened to get out. As soon as she opened it, he slammed her against the wall, looking straight into her fearful eyes. Elena was paralyzed, she couldn't move, he was looking straight into her eyes. His face was full of anger, then it went away, he let go of her and let her stand by herself. She was in his house, why was she in his house? "What are you doing here?" His voice was harsh and flat. "I…I…I slept here" her voice was full of fear; she hadn't gotten over what had just happened. "Who are you?" He was almost certain he knew the answer; he just wanted to be sure. "E..Elena Gilbert" It was her, it was hard but he managed to keep a smile off his face. "Why are you sleeping in my house?" "Your house?" "Yes I bought it." His voice was still harsh. "So why where you sleeping here?" Great how the hell was she going to explain herself? She had to try. " I used to be here a lot, and I had forgotten some things, when I heard the house was sold I decided to sleep here one last time, I didn't know you where coming so soon." She tried to sound convincing. Now he truly realized it was her, she knew about vampires, she had even fallen in love with one. He was just looking at her and she didn't like it, she moved away from him. "I'm sorry about the misunderstanding, I'll leave now." No he didn't want her to leave, she was interesting- he wanted to know her before he was planning to taste her, feel the soft touch off her skin, and feel her body curve under his until she felt the ultimate pleasure. She didn't even have to want to; he just knew she had to have the feeling. "No. I'm sorry if I sounded angry, I was startled, I didn't know you where here. Let me at least give you a cup of tea." Elena didn't really want to stay; she didn't really like this man. He was handsome alright (Obviously) but she didn't like the way he looked at her, like she was something to eat. She didn't want to but she agreed to have a cup of tea. They talked for at least two hours, Elena started to like him. But then a sudden realization hit her, he wasn't drinking anything and all the drapes where shut. At first she thought it was just because she was in the house of her former vampire love, but then decided it's never bad to be to carful. "Why are the drapes shut?" Her question had startled him, he had been too interested in finding out more about her. "I don't know I just haven't considered opening them, I guess." Elena knew she made a bold move when she asked if she could open them, but was surprised when he said yes, she wondered how far she could push it. "Oh you have to see this." She was pointing out the window. He knew what she was doing, she was suspicious of him. He was paralyzed for a second, and then remembered what he had read in the journal. If he could resist sun, now was the time to find out. And besides if he starts to burn, he can just do what he is intending to do right away. So he went for it diving into the sun, he felt no pain, no burning flesh, relived he walked over to the window. "Yes that is beautiful." Elena searched all she could for a ring, bracelet or a necklace, but there was nothing. But she was not fully convinced yet. "Hey I need to by some new clothes, can you come help me? I will by you anything you want?" Elena started thinking, that would be a great test, and getting free clothes to, that would be a dream. "Sure." Elena suddenly realized. "Wait, I don't even know your name?" "I'm Eric" 

It was dark when they where at her house and Elena had a plan to find out if her suspicions where true. She was going to ask him for help to carry her stuff, and not invite him in. So far her plain was going good he had agreed to help her and was now carrying her stuff, but when she had barely stepped inside her house Bonnie called. And she was out of her mind, talking so fast that Elena didn't understand a word. "Bonnie you need to calm down and talk to me." Eric wondered, maybe this can work to my advantage. "Ehm Elena where do I put this?" "Just come in and put it on the table." Exactly what he had hoped for, she was to occupied with her friend that she had forgotten her suspicions. Elena realized right away what she had done and hung up the phone, her breathing got rapid and she didn't dare turn around, but she had to. She slowly around, and he was still standing there. Just looking at her, then an annoyingly beautiful smirk appeared on his face. And he was gone.


End file.
